


Remebering Sburb

by AlpacaTier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Everyone thinks Dave is crazy, Gen, Human Karkat, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, POV Dave, Sadstuck, after SBURB, dave strider - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaTier/pseuds/AlpacaTier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else has forgotten what Sburb was like, once they defeated Lord English. Except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle, but i'd love to have some constructive criticism! uwu I have a feeling that my first few chapters will be short, but they should get to a good length once i get the feel for fanfic-ing so bear with me pls uwu; this chapter is pretty much setting up things and me getting a feel for how fanfics work gomen

Dave woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. One of those dreams again. This time, he had a dream that Jade had somehow shot him through a giant winged dog… his dreams didn’t make much sense anymore. At the same time, they felt strangely familiar. He always woke up with a strange sense of déjà vu. It always took forever to shake it, but today seemed like it was taking twice as long to die away. When it finally went away, he was talking with his friend, John, on pesterchum.  
TG: hey  
EB: hi dave!  
EB: how are you?  
TG: well  
TG: y’know those dreams i get  
EB: oh jeez, this again?  
EB: dave, it was just a dream. you know it, i know it.  
TG: no, it wasn’t  
EB: well… whatever. anyway(…)

Things usually went like this when he talked with his friends. No one ever believed him. He knew for a fact that it was real, and they had all been there too. But for some reason not even Rose would believe him.  
Dave wanted to take a break from talking, so he told John that he’s be back later and turned off his computer. He lay on his bed for a while, thinking. Was it really all just his imagination? He could never be sure. When he had the dreams, they always seemed so real. He could feel his fear, joy, sadness, anything, just as real as when he was awake. Maybe he just had a vivid imagination. Still…  
He needed to stop thinking about this so much. Needed a distraction. He reached for his iPod, and put on a song he made. He realized that this was a little conceded, but he liked this song especially. He hummed along with it, and closed his eyes and got lost in the music. Minutes passed like hours. When he opened his eyes again, it was well after dark. He sighed, and got back on his computer to see if John was still there, but he wasn’t. He slumped in his chair, and browsed the internet while. By the time he glanced at his clock next to his computer, it was well after 4am. He rested his head against his chair and huffed. His sleep schedule was especially crazy as of late. Usually he’d sleep at around 2, but some of the dreams he had… he would much rather avoid. 

He shut off his computer, went downstairs to get a snack before bed, and reluctantly lay down on top of his covers. His clock said 4:20. Haha, he'd have to remember to tell Egbert that in the morning. It'd make him laugh.

Shutting off his light, Dave got under the covers and sighed. Time for another dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to post! I took the flash drive its stored in with me on vacation to work on it and I lost it on the car ride home ;; But I just found it, and thankfully I have a lot more done so I can update right away uwu

Bro.  
Dead.  
Bro was dead.  
A sword in his chest.  
Blood.  
Blood everywhere.  
Dave woke up with his legs tangled in the sheets. And… were those tears on his face? No. Dave Strider does not cry.  
He couldn’t remember most of the dream, which was unusual for these dreams. All he could remember was that Bro was dead. Definitely very dead. He… no stop don’t think about it Bro is fine Bro is alive and breathing and he’s right down the hall. He looked at his bedside clock, which told him that it was 6:30am. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighed, and got up out of bed. Might as well get a drink while he was awake. He opened his door, and went to the kitchen, walking over to the fridge. Opening the door, he scanned the shelves for the only drink he could think of to make him feel better. The light blinded him for a second because of the drastic change in lighting, but soon enough he found the big bottle, full of apple juice. Ahh, good old aj. Always calmed Dave’s nerves. He sat down at the kitchen table, and took a nice cold sip, playing with the condensation on the bottle. He stared into the bottle and got lost in his thoughts. Maybe he really was crazy. School had put a lot of stress on him… maybe it was because of that...? Fuck stop thinking about it Dave you idiot you're gonna make yourself have dreams worse than without thinking about it.  
His aj was gone by now, so he turned off the kitchen light, and headed to bed. He peaked into Bro’s room, just to be sure. Sure enough, there he was, sleeping… with a bunch of his stupid puppets. Still. At least he was alive and breathing. That was what mattered.  
With a relieved sigh, he turned back to go to his room. Now that he had reassured himself, he was sure that he'd be able to get to sleep fine. He'd deal with the bad dreams, he was too tired to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frick that was a short chapter again gomen... I'm still working out the kinks in the next chapter ouo I wanna do a lot of editing and fleshing out so its more interesting for you guys! uwu


End file.
